The Love Factor
by phole4ever
Summary: I came up with this after seeing a fan art picture. Regina is a distant lawyer, and she meets a firefighter Robin who knows how to push her buttons.


**Pretty Short intro But I hope this starts a new story, I got the idea with a picture I saw so, I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Summary~~ Regina a distant Lawyer would will meet a Firefighter Robin.**

* * *

Regina walked into the office to collect her belongings after her long day in court. She was texting on her phone. She was talking to Graham to give her a smirk.

"Good job in court Regina." Emma Swan one of the firm's bail bond woman congratulated Regina.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." Regina could never call Emma by her first name to keep everything professional.

"Would you like to go out with drink with us to celebrate?" She invited to the brunette that was involved with her phone.

"Regina?" Maleficent questioned her as she tapped her shoulder to have Regina look at them.

Regina looked at two blondes and gladly, "Thank you, but I do have plans." Regina explained quickly leaving the office, to meet Graham.

* * *

Regina sat up on the bed. She grabbed her shirt that was laying on the floor to cover her naked chest. Her hand was brushed by the man she shared the bed with. She smirked at she turned to look at the blue eyes that was buried into the pillow. She ran her fingers through his soft curly hair. "Won't you ever stay a night?" He questioned as his face lifted from the pillow to look at her.

"You know I won't do that." She quickly stated not wanting to grow attached with the people she has bedded.

"So you take me to dinner and drinks, come back here leave each other breathless," Graham stated her actions, "And you won't stay for breakfast." He didn't know where he was going with his statement.

She enjoyed her time with Graham but she never wanted to grow attach to him, more than she had to. "I have court in the morning so I can't." She quickly shot; as she stood up to put her pants on.

"Okay how about next time, why don't we go to your place?" Graham asked not ever being over to Regina's place after their weekly visits. He finally sat up to face her. Regina gave him a look, "I'm just saying it would be nice to see your place and..."

Regina placed her finger on his lips to have him stop talking, "I'll text you later." She explained as she grabbed her keys and wallet before leaving.

* * *

Regina walked through the streets of Boston to go to work. She was enjoying her coffee while she was reading her emails. She looked up as she reached the crosswalk. The crosswalk gave her the sign to cross. As Regina stepped forward she was pulled back as her coffee her spilled all over her white blouse. She looked up at the car that didn't stop at the turn. She turned the person who caused the spill.

The blue eyes man smiled at her, "Wow that was a close one."

"I could take care of myself." She snapped, "My shirt is ruined, and I have court in an hour."

The scruffy man raised his brow, "You know I just stopped you from being hit by a car a simple thank you would suffice." The British accent shot back. Regina took a step back with never been snapped at after one of her shots. Her brown eyes finally met his blue eyes. The first time in a long time she was out of words. "You better not be late." He shot at her as he walked away from her.

Regina watched the man who left her speechless walk away, before she ran to work.

* * *

"Regina, what happened to you?" Maleficent questioned as she saw her coworker walked into the office.

Regina loudly grunted, "Some idiot made me spill my coffee on myself." She stated as she walked into her office to open one of her cabinets to pull out her spare shirt.

"Anything else?" Maleficent questioned knowing she was upset about more than a shirt, as she closed the door.

"No, my parents are coming into town,"

Mal knew how Regina disagreed with her mother, and tried to change the subject, "Hey let's do something tonight, we haven't done anything in the longest time."

Regina has missed hanging out with her college friend. "What would you like to do?" She asked as she was thinking about the man that helped her.

Maleficent was shocked she accepted the offer, "Dinner and dancing or maybe the movies." She gave Regina many options.

She finished getting dressed, "Okay we'll figure it out tonight but I have court like," Regina looked down on her watch. "Now, but we will hang out tonight." She needed to rush out of the office.

* * *

 _ **I know it is really short, But I hope you like the start of it more to come**_


End file.
